


Just a Flesh Wound

by Duchesse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, reader interactive, sesshoumaru being a stubborn prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: After falling into a snare left from a human-eating demon, you were subsequently rescued by Sesshomaru who continued sustained what he aloofly referred to as a “flesh wound”.[Sesshoumaru/Reader].





	Just a Flesh Wound

“Does this flesh wound really cause you so much distress?”

There was no appropriate response you could give him that he would respect. The disposable gloves you had brought along with you from the future laid in a heap at your side, saturated with a red sheen and foul acridness. Something in demon blood was unfathomably disconcerting despite it having a near identical composition to human blood, though this viscosity of it left tall strings that formed between your pinched fingers.

Your fussiness over it seemed like a quality that intrigued him well enough, as his expression remained neutral and his eyes floated over the laceration, along with the healthy pile of discarded plastic and cotton. There was a glimmer in his eye whenever you readied the antiseptic bottle and gave its belly a squeeze to disinfect the area, feeling a chill bristle the hairs on the back of your neck to the extent that it fizzed and drained.

No matter the amount of work you dedicated to stifling and cleansing the wound, it was beyond your expertise; though truthfully, more beyond any logicality to handle. The sleeve of his kimono was tattered, leaving but frayed threads and pieces of dangling fabric that weighed and splotched his skin with red.

The longer you knelt at his side, plucking away the loose pieces of hay that clung close to the wound and the dampness of the antiseptic, the more you realized that he likely wounded elsewhere. His battle with the demon witch had gone on longer than anticipated; they wasted the land, flattening the tall spires of stone and walls of clay, forcing you to retreat to the sky atop of A-Un.

You still recalled the moment when the air no longer hung with plumes of dust and stone; thinning around Sesshomaru’s silhouette as he emerged. The demon had disappeared without a trace into a chasm which he had chased her. Perhaps she had met her demise during the fall, though you suspected otherwise- you suspected she would be watching.

Once A-Un landed, nearly toppling you off its side as it grabbed its footing, you could barely manage to meet his gaze as he approached. You withered against yourself at catching his sharp glance, face creasing slightly into a sneer as he passed.

It had only been once A-Un turned to follow him, the silence between you disturbed only by rubble crushing beneath the beast’s weight that you noticed the spots of blood trailing alongside of him on the brown stone.

“God, please don’t die on me.” It was difficult enough to bear the notion that you may have caused him irreparable damage to his arm, and god knows where else he’s hiding. “I’m sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn’t think about the fact there would be traps or anything laying around. I didn’t mean for this to happen to you.”

“Do you really believe that that demon witch’s power is enough to kill me?” His tone held an edge to it, clearly affronted that you could conceive an idea such as that in you head. In spite of his words, his express remained unchanged, aloof and flawless as the first time you had met him. Unlike before, his eyes had lessened in severity, shoulders loosening with his back braced to a tree. “She fled like a coward.”

You stuffed the contaminated gloves back inside their box and packed up the rest of your supplies, mustering your nerves; the tremble of your lips and wrinkle in your chin. There was an urge in the back of your throat, hot and forceful wanting to spurt from between your lips.

And yet, you resisted the worst of it. “Don’t be ridiculous, you know I don’t. That doesn’t mean I can deal with seeing you get hurt. It never gets easier, Sesshomaru.”

The back of his head scuffed against the bar as he tilted his face towards an oncoming breeze. “You follow me of your own volition. I never asked you to.”

You rolled your lips between each other, thinning them out as you tested the words in your mind. The warmth that crept up your face, stinging the corners of your eyes threatened the worst. Was it truly beyond his capacity to understand the value in life aside from his own?

Choking back a sob, you forced from clenched teeth, “Is that really all you have to say? You’re unbelievable.”

His eyes followed you closely as you piled the supplies in your arms, standing tall as you began your trek through the high weeds back to the campsite. “I’m going to go watch Rin for a while. I’ll send Jaken your way for a while.”

Truth be told, dumping the imp on him was nothing short of a spiteful act at this point, but even you had your limits. There were times where you wished you had enough gall to hurt him the way he did you, yet in the end, he would only deflect that as well.

Rin always felt as a rush of fresh air into your lungs when you watched her. With your arms tucked behind you, you watched as she danced on her toes through the clearing. The grass loomed far over her head, only indicating her presence at all by the single lock of black hair bouncing above the rest.

From the hillside, you were rewarded with the view of tall stalks of grass and weed that flailed with the gusts that cut through the valley. The sight was a beautiful emerald green with a dazzling sheen from the sun overhead; the stalks whipped in the wind, reminding you of the ocean waves you had seen once.

By the time you took notice of Rin once more, she was at your side on her knees with a pile of flowers- they looked more like weeds to you- resting in her lap as her nimble little fingers crafted a crown. “When I played with my new friends at that village, they showed me how to make flower crowns. Want me to make you one? Oh! I’ll make Lord Sesshomaru one, too.”

“You’d probably make Jaken’s day if you made him one instead.” You said, flopping onto your back as Rin scooted closer so she nearly sat flush to your hip. “Sesshomaru isn’t in the best of moods.”

She jutted her lips, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she leaned, whispering conspiratorially, “You seem upset, too. Did you and Lord Sesshomaru have another fight?”

Your arm shot up to shove your palm against her face, putting some distance between yourself and her. “We’re not children, Rin. We don’t fight. We have disagreements.”

Hardly convinced, but clearly listening to a topic beyond her, she lifted her shoulders to her ears and went back to weaving the sturdy stems to her crown. “Ok. Whatever that means! But, I don’t think you should be mad. When that demon lady took you, Lord Sesshomaru was incredibly restless.”

Air rushed from between your lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” she insisted. “He kept telling Jaken to look after me, and we both know he’s no fun.”

The grass near your head rustled as she crawled closer to your head, her neat little crown abandoned some feet away as she began tucking flowers into your hair. “I think this is cuter.”

You thought about flapping her away, though in the end, you didn’t want to bother with the effort it’d take. The sky seemed a more mellow shade of blue than it usually was, the darkening clouds ominously drifting closer towards the sun was enough of an indication for the next storm- or more accurately, your feelings.

“Rin, I think I need to go and apologize to him.” You admitted with a groan.

She simply hummed in delight and stuck another flower into your hair.


End file.
